Elemental storm
by shadowstar88888
Summary: What if Elsa isn't the only one with powers... Who are the others?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first Frozen fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed and any help on spelling/ grammatical errors are welcomed. I won't have a lot of Kristoff (not sure if thats how you spell it), Sven (again not sure), and Olaf (again with the names) in it but they are mentioned. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Normal Pov:

A week has passed since the event with Elsa occurred and everyone was settling down. Elsa was back to being queen and Anna back to being her normal self. They now had rooms right down the hall from each other. Kristoff was welcomed to the family as a high ranking guard and sleeps on a cot out in the stables with Sven. Olaf lives in a room to himself made of icy walls courtesy of Elsa's now controlled powers.

"All seemed normal when a gut retching scream could be heard through out the halls. Elsa bolted up as she followed the sound to Anna's room.

"Anna are you ok?" Elsa asked knocking on her sisters door.

Another scream was let loose followed by intense sobbing.

"Anna open the door!" Elsa yelled as she started pounding on the door. Something was going on with her little sister.

"My Queen would you like me to get a guard to knock down the door?" A servant asked.

"No I got it." Elsa replied as she froze the the door and rammed her shoulder against it.

She saw Anna withering in unseen pain on her side as she let loose a blood curdling scream once again.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled rushing forward placing her hand on the red heads forehead only to remove it to find it burning hot. "Quick fetch a doctor, Kristoff I want you to ride to the trolls and bring the elder here quickly."

Elsa placed a sheet of ice across her sister's head, only for it to melt immediately.

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered rolling onto her back. "It burns... everywhere. It burns!" Anna screamed out again.

Elsa created the thickest, coldest sheet of snow she could manage over her sister. "Shh, I'm here Anna I'm here."

"Whats... happening... to me?" Anna muttered through tears.

"I wish I knew, the doctor will be here soon and I sent Kristoff for the trolls."

Anna let loose the loudest scream yet when her eyes rolled back and she fell to the bed.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa cried to her sister un-moving form.

The doctor rushed in and pulled Elsa off of Anna and set to work.

He checked for a pulse first. "She's alive but barely." He did more test on the red head as Elsa was lead to her feet by a servant.

"No I need to stay." She demanded when she was being guided away.

"Then would you like a chair?"

Elsa nodded numbly as she stared at her sister's body.

"She's alive, what ever is going on with her is intense. It's like her body was trying to fight against something, like it had been fighting for years when what ever it was won and her entire body was heated to extreme temperature. Whats strange is that it would have killed anyone with such extreme temperature."

'What does this mean?' Elsa thought. Images flashed through her mind of when she was at a very young age when she had a sickness that practically froze her entire body solid for a whole week. When she recovered she had her powers. 'Is she becoming like me?'

"I gave her a medicine that should lower her temperature and help her sleep it off. I'll leave some more in case it wears off."

"Thank you." Elsa said dismissing him.

"The doctor bowed and left.

"What am I going to do with you Anna?" Elsa whispered brushing Anna's hair out of her face. Elsa was hit with a wave of exhaustion hit her and she laied down next to Anna letting her cold skin cool Anna's burning skin. "What am I going to do?"

The next day:

" Anna woke to quiet breathing next to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Elsa cuddled next to her.

"Elsa? What are you doing in here?" Anna asked shaking the blonde.

"Anna! Thank goodness your ok." Elsa said

"Why wouldn't I be ok, I mean it's weird to see your sister sleeping next to you. I mean not a bad weird, but a kind of..." Anna started rambling on when she stopped herself, "Is it just me or is it really hot in here. Is there any water?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night you were screaming and when I came in here your skin felt like it was on fire." Elsa said studying her sister.

"Well that explains the door. But i feel fine except for being a little hot and thirsty."

'Interesting' "Well if you feel fine then I guess we she get ready for breakfast." Elsa said standing. "Oh and you got a something" She finished pointing at her mouth giggling.

"Anna stood and started to change and brush her hair. 'Why is it so hot in here? Why am I the only one sweating so much?' Anna thought when she went down the hall passing other servants.

"Anna sat down in her normal spot next to Elsa when she was handed their normal plates of porridge and toast. Elsa barely took two bites when she noticed that Anna had finished hers.

"Is there any more porridge?" Anna asked a waiter and he bowed heading off into the kitchen. "What, do I have some on my face?"

"You act like you haven't eaten in years. Are you sure your ok?"

"Perfectly fine I guess I'm going through some growth spurt."

"Your twenty I don't think its that."

"Elsa I brought him, is Anna ok?"

"Why is everyone worrying. I'm not dyeing."

"You were last night." Kristoff said setting down the rock that was the elder troll.

"Anna let me see you... Hmm just as I thought. Anna is going through something similar to what Elsa went through when she got her powers." He said holding Anna's hand.

"That can't be it. My body started to shut down and I practically froze. Anna's was over working and she almost melted... Almost" Elsa added when she saw Anna's eyes get big. "And it took me a week to get sick and heal while Anna took only a day, not even that."

"I said almost Anna is having an opposite effect."

"Anna was already starting on a third bowl of food when he said this.

"She's eating more to make up for the energy her body burnt off."

"I was sick very young, why is she only starting now?"

"My guess is that when you accidentally hit her with your ice it slowed down the process and now that she is no longer under any of your magic that it is now starting. I also think that because it was put off for so long it happened all at once."

"Wait so does that mean I gonna get powers like Elsa? Cool!"

"From the symptoms i guess you have the power of fire." He said holding Anna's head. "I must warn you it is a very hard road and you have to be careful or you can hurt or even kill those you love."

"Anna gasped and dropped her spoon. "Will I have to be locked away in my room for like fifteen years when I finally loose control and Elsa will have to go on an dangerus adventure that is filled with music and humor at times to ease the seance of dread, and save me before I destroy the world? No offence." Anna finished to see everyone staring at her except Elsa who was looking down.

"No, when I told your parents that Elsa needed to control her powers I didn't mean for them to do that, I told them that she needed love and they went and did the opposite. You just need time, training and a lot of support."

"What its no like with the snap of my fingers i can start a fire." Anna said snapping. "Oh what do you know Elsa look." Anna said turning causing the fire to leap from her fingers and hit Elsa who had manage to block her face with her hands.

"Elsa!" They all yelled.

"I'm ok that smarted" she said holding her hands to herself trying to be strong for her sister and not cry. 'I don't want her to feel alone.'

"Elsa let me see. It's not that burnt but you will need to keep ice on it until it heals." The Elder troll said.

"Elsa used her powers to form ice patches across the burns on her palms.

"Elsa I'm so sorry." Anna said tears falling from her face.

"It's fine it hardly hurt." Elsa said smiling trying to hide the pain that was in her eyes. "I guess I won't have to train alone now."

"Now that that is taken care of Kristoff will you please take me home."

Anna started training with Elsa the entire day. When they went to bed they dreamed the same dream of a mystic voice saying:

_Fire, ice and lightning must come together for their power and their power alone combined, the fallen one. Their treasure combined, tame the spirit of the sea._

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like it so far chapter two should be up soon since I already started it. And yes the prophesy is based off of the one in pokemon 2000. I just got done watching it and it is one of my favorite movies ever. No this has nothing to do with pokemon I just love Lugia and his song and the prophesy thingy... Don't judge me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so ther is a time skip of about two years(why?...Why not) and Anna learns to control her powers (a little). She can control it until she gets very emotional. How can she do it in about two years when Elsa had more time and still could barely control it... Well she was locked away with out any human contact thats why. On that happy note on with the show.

* * *

? Pov:

I was wondering around town, waiting patiently. 'Today I will find her. Today she greets the villagers.'

"Mama, I'm hungry." A little girl cried to her mother.

"Oh alright I'll get you a treat but we have hurry. Queen Elsa is speaking to us today."

I smirked. 'Ok food is a good idea, and besides I have some time to kill.' I thought reaching into my pockets. 'Dang no dough for dough'

I pulled out my most prized possession and only source of income. My silver collapsible flute. The orphanage said that who ever dropped me off left me with nothing but the flute. 'Not even a name. 'I thought glumly.'

I began to play a slow sad tune as people started to gather. The more people came the faster and happier the song became, and soon kids were dancing in front of me as I played. I let my mind wander as I relied on my heart know what to play. Some came forward and put spare change into a old can I found laying around.

The little girl from before came forward and place a small piece of bread in and looked up at me. I winked my appreciation and she giggled and she ran off her mother.

Over head a jolting crash of thunder sounded above us.

"That's her doing!" A man yelled from the crowed pointing at me.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back as women grabbed screaming children.

"Hault in the name of the Queen" A guard yelled running up.

More thunder sounded as lightning cracked across the sky, yet no rain fell. I put me flute away and put my hands up in sign of surrender.

"I'm warning you!" another said.

'Crud they think i'm doing this.' I thought "I didn't do any thing." waving my hand for emphasis. A wave of electricity came from my hand and tazzed a couple guard near by. 'Double crud.'

I bolted over the fallen guards, as the other started their pursuit.

Screams came from people as I ran past struggling not to let loose tears.

'It's happening again. Don't loose control' I chanted to my self as I ran into a clearing.

I was soon surrounded on all sides except for behind me, where a stage led to a door to the castle.

"We don't want to use force!" One yelled pointing his spear at me as I began emitting sparks from my body.

"What in the world is going on out here!" A voice sounded behind me from.

"Princess please go back inside." A guard said as I turned to see the red headed princess come out followed closely by Elsa.

"She's just a child what is the meaning of this." Elsa demanded with a regal elegant voice advancing towards me.

"Please my queen stay back I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded tears streaming down my face, as sparks started flowing more from me. "No!" I screamed grasping my head falling to me knees.

Elsa and Anna ran towards me.

"NO!" I screamed again as the smell of metallic filled the air. "Get back." A giant bolt of lightning that could have taken out a three story building struck me from the sky. I fell to my knees, not from injury but from energy lose. I noticed that the ground around me was blacken and the stage was on fire but no one was harmed. Elsa and Anna had been pushed to the side by a blond man and a reindeer.

I fell to the ground laying face down relieved that no one was harmed. Guards came over to me and hand cuffed me as I saw people scattering and what looked like screaming. I was so weak I couldn't hear anything but a slight buzz. My eyes drifted close when I noticed Elsa and Anna talking between themselves. 'Well that got her attention.' I thought as darkness consumed me.

Normal pov:

"Elsa did you see her she was letting of sparks and did you see that lightning. It's gotta be her." Anna whispered getting excited.

"Anna calm down your heating up." Elsa said handing her some ice.

"Sorry it's just you know the dream thing it said fire, ice, and lightning."

"We'er still not even sure if that was real or just a strange coincidence. Although I think we need to stop the guards before they throw her into the dungeon. And we still need to have that meeting with the kingdom... you ow me one but you go take care of her and I'll meet you up there as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna said hugging Elsa.

Elsa felt the heat coming off of Anna a summoned a snowball above her head and dropped it on the red head.

"COLD!" Anna yelped

"Get going before i change my mind."

"Eep" Anna squeaked before she ran after the guards telling them to take her to her room.

They placed the sleeping girl on Anna's bed and insisted that she was still handcuffed until they sort it all out.

"Fine but if she's made then I'm blaming you."

"Naturally princess. Will there be anything else?" The man said bowing

"No thanks." Anna said sitting down on the bed.

For the first time since earlier she got a look at the younger girl.

She had dirty tanned skin, and pitch black hair with long bangs that go past her eyebrows and covers part of her eyes. On one side of her head she has a golden streak through the right side of her hair.

'I wonder if she was hit by magic too.' Anna thought as she looked at the girls cloths.

She was wearing a worn black shirt with holes and grey pants that were a couple of sizes to big. She looked under fed so she ordered food for when she wakes up. She saw something in the girl's pocket and took it out. it was a small silver tube with a lightning bolt symbol on it she studied it and found nothing.

'I wonder what color her eyes are." Anna thought and carefully reached forward to look.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa hissed from the door way.

"Eep, you scared me." Anna said jumping back.

? Pov:

Voices bickering pull me from my slumber.

'Thats weird I don't remember the ground this soft before. Whats on my wrist?' I thought.

Everything flashed back and I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" I said looking around my senses on full alert.

"Your in my room." Someone said to my left.

"In the kingdom to be more exact." Another said. "I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister Princess Anna."

"Your eyes are weird." Anna said taking a step closer.

"Anna!" Elsa said "You don't say something like that. Sorry about her she's a bit... different."

I stared at self-consciously as they looked at my eyes I was always told they were weird. I have stormy grey eyes with splashes of gold. but when i use my powers the gold glows

"I didn't mean weird I meant different. They're really pretty."

"Thanks I guess."

"So what is your name." Queen Elsa said sitting on the bed.

"Don't have one." I said, forgetting I was in presence of royalty. "I mean I wasn't given a name at the orphanage... they called me storm because of my eyes."

"Well Storm is there a reason why half the guards were chasing you, why you are here, how old are you, and where are you from?" Elsa asked.

"I'm 15, and well you see I lived in a cruddy... I mean bad orphanage that is a very, very long ways from here. Two years ago I had a dream that told to look for those that can control fire and ice and so I took off to find them. I was traveling when I caught wind of your predicament that happened before the dream happened so I made my way over here. Now that I found you my Queen I just need to find the Fire wielder."

"Umm, that would be me." Anna said raising her hand. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared and then she extinguished.

"Amazing, and sisters at that... but not to be rude but i expected people my age."

"How old do you think we are?" Elsa asked with a laugh

"Old enough to lead a country. Do you mind?" I asked pointing to the chain that I realized was on my wrist.

"I have the key." Anna said but before she came over I just zapped it off of me making me a little woozy.

"Sorry, I didn't see that."

"It's fine... did that not hurt you?"

"Does your flames or ice hurt you?"

"Touche. But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Right so I was in town waiting to see y'all and I got hungry so I took out my flute and started playing for money. And I guess I don't have as much control as my powers as y'all do and I let my emotions got the better of me. I guess I have a history of making lightning hit towns when I loose control, and word spread here, and one thing led to the next I was freaking out in the middle of town being threatened and approached by strangers and I lost control and I was hit by lightning. I'm fine but my clothes have seen better days. I said patting my pocket.

I stiffened. 'Where is it? Where is it?' I started digging through both pockets and looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Elsa asked with a look of confusion.

"My flute, its gone I always put it in my right pocket."

"How can you fit a flute in your pocket?" Anna asked only to receive a snowball to the face.

"Its magical it can collapse into a small silver cylinder with a lightning bolt on it."

"Like this?" Anna said holding up.

"Yes give it to me!" I said jumping up. I immediately regretted it I had no energy left and I fell to the floor.

"Storm are you ok?" Elsa asked

"I'm fine just weak."

"Here I didn't know it was that important I was just curious." Anna said handing it back.

"It's fine I think I have enough energy to make it grow would you like to see?"

"Yes yes yes!" Anna said bouncing up and down.

I held it in my palm and the lightning bolt glowed and it grew to the size of a normal flute. It was silver and had a gold lightning bolt on the base of the head joint.

"Are you good." Elsa asked with wide eyes that her sister shared.

"I think so, but I have no strength to hold it like this for long." I said collapsing it. "I'm sorry it doesn't take a lot of energy but when I released that much energy earlier I was left with nothing thats why I passed out. I should probably go now. I just wanted to let you know about be in case the fallen one shows up."

"You think the fallen one is real."

"Yes I've even fought her I manage to put her back into slumber but I was to weak to stop her. I was badly hurt but I only had one scar." I said lifting my bangs to reveal a scar that ran across my bangs.

"What about the gold streak of hair?" Elsa asked

"And you told me not to ask questions like that." Anna said making a fake pout.

"No its fine. I honestly don't know the orphanage said I was found with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry about the abruptness of the last chapters ending, I fell asleep writing it and when I woke up I thought it was done so I posted it. Any ways I hope you are enjoy it any and all reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Sorm's Pov:

"You know when we were younger, Elsa accidentally hit me with her magic and I got a similar streak. Do you think that happened to you?"

"Like I said I was just a baby when they found me with the streak. And I doubt that one of y'all went out of the country that far."

"Well I didn't even know I had powers and our parents had Elsa locked up. Maybe it was the fallen one." Anna added

"Are you saying that it was possible that she knew who I was before I first fought her?"

"It is a possibility." Elsa said "Unless one of your parents had powers."

"I should really be going." I said struggling to get up. "Its getting late y'all should be going to bed."

"As should you." Elsa said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't and besides this is Princess Anna's room."

"You don't have to call me princess and I don't mind if you stay here. Besides do you have a place to stay? You look like you haven't had a decent meal or sleep in a while."

"But-"

"But nothing you are to stay here, and besides what if the fallen one comes soon. Not to be rude but it seems that I am the only one of the three of us that has a decent hold on my powers." Elsa said rising.

"What about Anna?" I asked

"Well I didn't really get them until two years ago and I tend to randomly catch on fire if I'm scared, angered, or excited."

"And from what we saw in the square you have the same problem."

"Mine..." I said struggling to get words out.

"Go on, you can tell us."

"My power... It's to strong for me. When I was five I got really sick. My body was paralyzed and I would constantly get these seizures. They would stop and then a few minutes later I would get another. I was left so weak and I barley was able to keep food or water down when a seizure came. It lasted for a month, the orphanage didn't think I would live but I woke up one morning feeling better than ever. We didn't know about my powers. This kid started picking on me about when I got sick and my parents, I lost it. I was so mad lightning started striking down around me but I didn't care. I guess at one point I tackled him and started punching him. When I brought my fist back lightning hit my fist and when I brought it down it electrocuted him."

Both girls gasped around me. "Did he... you know." Anna managed.

"What? Oh, no he didn't die but I guess the electricity damaged something cause now he can barely move without help. I was so scared I ran. The storm got stronger but it never rained just lightninged. I ran and right as my powers peeked I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see someone with brown hair and blue eyes she looked about ten, I guess y'all s age at that time, and she held me. She didn't run or scream, she just sat there and held me. She started teaching me how to control my powers and we got closer to me. She would leave me in the woods and would come back with supplies. I asked her how she got them but she would always tell me not to ask. As time went on she started to change she would get angry at the smallest things. One time when she went off to get supplies I followed her. I found out she was stealing the supplier and I left the end." I said rushing the last part. "I should really be resting."

"Ok, we will be across the hall if you need us." Elsa said "Anna if you want you can sleep with me."

They both stood and left me alone to my thoughts. I rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

Normal Pov:

"Just like old time's right Anna" Elsa said getting into bed next to her sister thinking back to when they were small children.

"Ya except I don't remember it being so cramped." Anna said laughing.

"I think storm was hiding something.


End file.
